


The Prince's Groom

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2k17, M/M, follows the plot with minor alterations towards the end to fit my interests, please dont take this too seriously, yes this is a The Princess Bride parody/retelling that nobody asked for but are gonna get anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi had been stunned to discover, that when Kuroo was saying ‘until next time’, what he truly meant was ‘I love you’.For KuroDai Week 2k17 Day 4:Blind Date/Shotgun Wedding





	The Prince's Groom

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO!!!!!
> 
> WOOHOO! (Please dont think I'm high or something... I just really need sleep...) Please have this as an offering. 
> 
> Like I have said in the tags, this is a The Princess Bride AU, parody / retelling of sorts. The plot follows the story although I have altered a few scenes towards the end. If you have seen the movie (the movie is my reference), then you would understand, where it went bonkers. We good? 
> 
> Shotgun Wedding = Forced Marriage, so yeah...  
> Enjoy!

Once, for what felt like a lifetime ago, Sawamura Daichi was what many people would consider fortunate.

He was born from a simple family, who owned a farmland, just at the outskirts of town. His family had been known to be a generous and kind one, and it was a trait he clearly inherited from both of his parents. Although, while Daichi is like this to most people, he isn’t quite so when it came to the adopted boy who he grew up along with, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Daichi had known his name, for it was probably the first and last words he had spoken when he was taken in. He would have been the perfect friend for Daichi back then, if he only accepted the friendship he offered. Still though, as payment for the Sawamura family’s generosity, he accepted the job of being his father’s assistant –a farm boy.

Ever since then, it was the name Daichi addressed him by.

Over the years they grew up alongside each other, Daichi had found more reasons, rather petty ones, to keep himself convinced that he dislikes Kuroo. Like how the other was taller than he is, even just by a small margin; or the way he looks at Daichi, with something akin to mischief in his eyes that always left Daichi wondering if the other knows something that he doesn’t. And there have been many others more.

Over those years as well, Kuroo would only say, “Until next time,” in a voice so soft, after he had delivered what Daichi had asked for, or after he’s done with his day’s work and was to return to his small cabin.

After a particular hard day of chopping firewood, Daichi had been stunned to discover, that when Kuroo was saying ‘until next time’, what he truly meant was ‘I love you’. But, what he was more amazed of, was when he realized that the dislike he has for Kuroo was merely a façade, and that he truly loved the other just as much.

However, Kuroo was just a poor farm boy, and if he wanted to be wed to Daichi, he had to find the money to do so. So, he sought to find his luck across the sea. It had been an emotional parting for the both of them, to say the least.

“But what would a guy like you, who’s very much like a cat do,” Daichi said with a smile that has the hint of teasing in it, gently pushing the hair blocking his full view of Kuroo’s face and cupped it, “surrounded by all those water?”

“I’ll learn my damnedest to swim. Probably be helpful too, what with all those years I haven’t done regular bathing,” he jested, in an attempt to wash away the sadness from Daichi’s eyes. It did something, as a smile crept up on his beloved’s face, but it wasn’t enough.

Daichi drew Kuroo in for a tight embrace.

“I am afraid, that I might not see you again,” he whispered. “What if something happens to you?”

Kuroo squeezed him, before he lifted himself away from Daichi’s embrace. “Nothing will happen to me. And trust me when I say this,” he looked Daichi squarely in the eyes, “I will always come back to you.”

Daichi never trusted anyone else, as much as he trusted Kuroo, and he wanted to believe, but, “How can you be so sure?”

“This is true love,” Kuroo replies simply, his smile a fond, loving one. And it was enough to ease Daichi’s doubts that time.

But as the old adage goes, ‘whatever can go wrong, will go wrong’. For Daichi, this has never been more devastatingly true. The ship Kuroo was boarding was attacked by the fearsome Dread Pirate Ukai, infamous for not taking any prisoners and leaving no one alive. Daichi had closed himself off from the rest of the world, when he heard the terrible news of Kuroo’s death. He vowed to never love again.

Truly, for what felt like a lifetime ago, Sawamura Daichi was what many people would consider fortunate, for he had found true love.

But he lost it too soon.

\----------

Nothing of significance happened to his otherwise empty life, five years after the incident. He does not consider being chosen to be the Prince’s bridegroom as fortunate as most of his fellow commoners made it out to be. Even though the laws of the country gave the royalty such right, Daichi was still no under obligations to love the Prince.

Simply because he does not.

\----------

Daichi supposes that being flung to a boulder to ‘catch his breath’ after a decent amount of running, is not the worst thing that has happened to him for last few hours (or has been a day already, he’s not sure…). What he’s certain of though, is that it’s significantly less dangerous, than say, attempting to swim in monstrous eel-infested waters, or being harnessed to the back of a giant, while he climbed up a towering cliff. He’ll take up running anytime over those two.

He does what he was told, brushes off his light riding clothes, and uses the time he’s been given to strike up a deal with the ‘man in black’, which was an apt nickname for someone garbed in an all-black ensemble. Also, because he didn’t tell Daichi his identity when he asked him earlier. He just replied with a cryptic “I’m not someone to be messed around with. That’s all you need to know.”

Be that as it may, he’s not keen into calling the man his savior just yet, for he could very well turn out to be another captor.

“Look, if you set me free,” he licks his dry lips, “I am sure that you will be rewarded handsomely. I promise.” Daichi is not given to using wealth that doesn’t even belong to him as a leverage, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The Man in Black just laughs at him. “I have already been rewarded handsomely. I have my face.” He smirks. And it was familiar, but Daichi paid it no mind. “Nevertheless, I won’t be in too much of a hurry to make promises like that, if I were you. Seeing as you’re still hardly considered royalty.” He scoffs. “Don’t make me laugh, _Highness_.” He spits the title mockingly.

Daichi pushes back the irritation he felt.

“It’s not a false promise, but a chance for you to be left unharmed. Wherever we go, wherever you take me, the Prince will surely find us– find _you._ He’s a superior tracker and hunter. None like the country has ever seen.”

This earns him a scoff. “You really think your beloved will save you?” He asks, the bitterness in his voice is not lost to Daichi, even at his instant indignation.

“I never said he was my beloved, But, I know that he will save me.”

The Man in Black tilts his head to the side, looking at Daichi with a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

“You… you just admitted that you do not love your fiancé?” He sounded a bit shocked, not that Daichi could blame him. But it is the truth, and he has no qualms in saying it. Not even from the Prince. So it doesn’t bother him, telling that to other people.

“He’s well aware that I do not love him,” he tells the man so.

“Because you aren’t capable of it,” the man sneers at him.

Daichi could take any accusations that could possibly be thrown his way, but this is one that he will not take lightly.

“You have no right to say that about me,” he slowly says, not bothering to hide his rage. “You have no idea what I have been through. I have loved and been loved deeply, more than you could possibly imagine. But you will never understand. Not a man like you.” Daichi shakes his head in scorn.

He feels a dangerous aura from the man in front of him, and he reflexively takes a step, but it was soon gone, when he did.

“Perhaps,” is what he says, “But what could you possibly know about a man like me?”

Daichi thinks back to the bits and pieces of information he’s gathered about the man. He’s possibly skillful, if he was able to beat the swordsman. Strong and probably resourceful, with the way he was able to gain on them during their ascent to the cliffs, and that he was able to beat the giant. Definitely cunning, if the conversation he just heard and not seen, when he was dealing with the boss was to go by.

But his words, while playful, have a certain bite, they cut deep and they know how to strike. His actions are also far cry from gentle, what with all the flinging around Daichi has done.

There is a sudden realization at the only person he could possibly be.

“You… You’re the Dread Pirate Ukai.” Daichi suddenly feels heavy, and his heart seemed to stop inside his chest.

The man smiles, then steps back and dramatically bows in front of him. “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. How may I be of service?”

“You can go die a slow and painful death,” he hissed.

Dread Pirate Ukai clicked his tongue at him. “Now, now, that’s not nice, Your Highness.” He walks towards a fallen tree trunk.

“You don’t deserve nice. Not after what you did. You killed the man I love.”

Dread Pirate Ukai just shrugs. “That’s highly likely. I’ve killed a lot of people,” he says proudly. He sits in front of the trunk, then leans back comfortably. “So tell me about this love of yours,” he begins, his tone conversational. “Was he a prince just like this one? Wealthy, but arrogant and stupid?”

“No,” he answers immediately. Now, Daichi could care less about someone bad mouthing the Prince, but he responds, just to prove the dreaded pirate something. “A simple, hardworking farm boy. With a very messy hair that could have been as just alive as he is.” He remembers with a soft smile, before his face hardened again. He was looking at his hands then, and it’s why he missed the way the pirate’s expression turned soft.

“He’s modest, but he’s mine.” Daichi looks away from the pirate and casts his gaze into the sea. “But because of you, he’s lost to me forever.”

A moment of blessed silence pass, and then the man in black stands up again. “Now that you mention it,” a wondering lilt on his tone. “I think I remember this ‘farm boy’ of yours.”

He pass by Daichi and stands a few steps away from the edge of the high terrain. “He died quickly, if that makes you feel better. No senseless pain; no prolonged agony.” What he said however, doesn’t get a reaction from the prince.

“He was quite memorable… persuasive. He begged me to spare his life, said that there’s someone he still needs to go back to.” This catches Daichi’s attention, and he slowly looks at the man, only to find that the pirate has been watching him. “I asked what, and his reply was his ‘true love’.”

Dread Pirate Ukai shrugs, breaking the tension that had built in the previous moment. “Then he proceeded to talk about a boy of exceptional beauty, and persistent devotion, which I could only assume is you,” he says, waving a hand in Daichi’s general direction as he walks by him. Daichi keenly feels his presence behind him. “Looking at things now, he’s better off dead, than truly finding out what kind of man you really are.” Daichi catches the disdainful note, and it bristles.

He stands up straight, tries to match the pirate’s height, his posture completely defensive.

“And what kind of man am I?” He demands, the sheer hurt and frustration is making tears well up in his eyes.

“He talked of devotion; persistent one,” he growls back, meeting Daichi head-on. “Tell me, when you learned of his death, did you mourn him? Or did you throw yourself at the foot of the prince straight away?”

Daichi grits his teeth, fists clenched tightly at his side, entirely offended that this man dare ridicule his pain. “You’ve already mocked me before, and don’t you dare do it again!” He bellows, and he takes a wicked satisfaction at the pirate’s utter shock. But all the hurt he’s been keeping to himself breaks out. “I died that day!”

Despite his anger at the man, he notices the way his expression turned mellow, as he reaches out a hand to him, and the pirate gently cups one of his tear-stained cheeks. “Don’t touch me,” he violently swats the arm away.

“Is it true?” Dread Pirate Ukai asks, not a hint of the previous malice, but rather wondering, and happy. Obviously, it wasn’t taken well by Daichi.

“Why do you care?” He says, glaring hatefully at him. 

The pirate only smiles, as he takes of the head scarf that served as his mask as well, and Daichi’s jaw dropped as he revealed his face. It’s the face he thought he’ll never see again. A face that still haunts him in his dreams and even while he’s awake– the face of his true beloved.

“K-Kuroo…” Daichi says, unbelieving that the man is real, and that he’s standing in front of him, very much alive. “You… you’re alive?” Daichi breathes heavily. The words came out as a question, rather than a statement. But it’s given, since Daichi is still terribly confused, and is still not convinced that he’s actually awake and not dreaming.

Kuroo nods, “Yes,” and reaches out for Daichi once again, with two hands this time, effectively cradling his lover’s face. “It’s really me, Sawamura. I didn’t die.”

Trembling hands and cold fingers touched Kuroo’s face, as Daichi cups his cheeks, pushing the hair back, away from his face with his left hand, and searches his eyes. Kuroo knows that he’s looking for the love, and he’s pretty confident that it’s shining in them right now, because all his doubts had been cleared by Daichi’s tearful admission. All his buried affection, now at the surface again.

It’s not that he hadn’t wanted to come back to Daichi as soon as he was given the free pass of living for one day more. But, he was still at sea, and as much as he learned how to swim, he found it impractical to do so, when he has a fine ship. Not once during his training to take up the mantle of ‘Dread Pirate Ukai’, did he not think of Daichi. He has always wondered what the other is doing, how is life treating him.

Those thoughts hardened his resolve, and he worked twice as hard, honed his skills further, until his predecessor was satisfied. When he was done, the first thing he did was come back, ready to sweep Daichi away and sail across the sea, to bring him to the places he’d been. But by then, he had been too late. The news of the prince marrying a commoner, marrying Daichi, had reached him and it filled him with such despair, that he almost sailed away again.

Yet, he couldn’t.

Kuroo had wanted answers. It was partially his fault that this happened, but, until he’s certain that Daichi is better off without him, that they’re both better off without each other, he’ll continue to stay. He happened to catch a glimpse of Daichi leaving the castle on his horse, and that’s how he witnessed the kidnapping. Fearing for Dachi’s safety, he followed them, all with the intent of saving, and returning Daichi to the prince if he so wishes.

His heart swells at the thought that after all these years, Daichi keeps on proving his persistent devotion for him. Kuroo’s dazzled by Daichi’s brilliant smile, once the latter found what he was looking for. But instead of the tearful kiss Kuroo was fully expecting, he gets a smack instead on his chest.

“You were alive all this time, and yet you didn’t tell me?” Daichi says, clearly and understandably put out, and he smacks Kuroo’s chest again, a bit harder this time, that Kuroo loses his balance. It would have been alright, if he wasn’t standing close to the edge of the high terrain, and so he loses his footing and rolls down the slopes.

“Kuroo!” Daichi yells, as he watched Kuroo roll down. It was an easy decision to follow after him.

They both tumble across the grass covered slope, grateful that it isn’t as boulder and rock infested as it had been above, until Kuroo flops at the bottom, face planting on the ground. Daichi follows soon after, rolling once before the light material of his clothing helped him slide the rest of the short way to the bottom. They were both panting and disoriented, but Kuroo immediately sits up, as best as he could, and crawls over to where Daichi has landed.

“Are you alright?” He asks when Daichi groans. He nods weakly. Kuroo lifts Daichi’s head and lets it rest in his arm, as he hovers over his lover’s prone form. “I love you. I never stopped loving you, Daichi,” he says tenderly. He knows he’s got a lot of explaining to do, but that can wait. Right now, he needs to assure Daichi that he’s never leaving him again.

Daichi smiles woozily at him, as he gathers enough strength to lift an arm and cup Kuroo’s cheek again. “I love you too, Tetsurou,” he says, looking deliriously happy, before he brings down Kuroo’s head and their lips meet for a long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't sue me. ~~I just need coffee (and probably more chocomallow pies...)~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
